


Slippery

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: The Network
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slippery when wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery

The Snoo stretched lazily letting out a groan as his back cracked. He looked across the room at his gilded companion; his eyes then continued on past him, glazing slightly as they reached the door to the bathroom, a lethargic grin thinning his lips.

“You know who looks good naked?”

Captain Underpants turned to him. “Wh, what?”

Before he could answer a slippery figure crossed the room to the stairs, black hair sticking every which way, water dripping down his spine to the carpet.

No towel in sight.

Fink flashed a grin as he climbed the steps.

The Snoo winked.


End file.
